


Personal Space

by orphan_account



Series: Tomcat [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Boundaries, Condoms, F/M, Frustration, Romance, Sharing Clothes, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo often slept over at yours and there were a lot of his things occupying space in your closet. You also slept over at his place.</p><p>But nothing pissed you off more than Kuroo refolding your clothes and nothing pissed Kuroo off more than you blowing up condoms like balloons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Space

Kuroo often slept over at yours. He even had the drawer of your bed set up with a mattress and sheets. There was a dark purple toothbrush next to yours in the bathroom and his spare electric shaver thing. Half of his wardrobe was at your place and you used it as an excuse to wear his clothes when you had your lazy days (he did smell delicious).

 

You didn't mind having the great lug in your bedroom (especially because he was incredibly chivalrous and surprisingly cuddly) and your parents have hidden a baby monitor in your room for your safety (awkward). Kuroo would hold your hand as you slept and his light snores would lull you to sleep faster than hot milk or a lullaby.

 

What you didn't like, though, was the way he casually entered the bathroom when you were in the shower and do his business- washing his face, brushing his teeth and doing the number one. He was way too relaxed and at home.

 

Sure, your brother and father accepted the dude like he was already a permanent member of your little family but you really didn't want to have three men parading around the house in their undershirts, T-shirts and just boxers- or just flannel bottoms in Kuroo's case.

 

But nothing bothered you more than the fact that he would go through your closet and rearrange it every time he was over. No, those T-shirts have to be folded like this, those like that and, for fuck's sake, why isn't that shirt ironed and hanged? Why aren't your panties folded by color, material, pattern and kind?

 

Truth was, Kuroo had no sense of privacy but neither did you when you went to his (pushing him out of bed and constantly gossiping with his father and mother, sometimes mocking him and blowing up condoms like balloons- the last one lead to some embarrassing situations that neither of you wanted to think about ever again). It was just the way it went between you two.

 

And if you had a fight because of some of those things, you would always smooth things over with a well placed slap (usually from you) and a hard kiss that just took your breath away.

 


End file.
